After the Rain
by poppielee
Summary: This was written for a challange a few years ago but because every thing is so depressing lately I figured some happy geek boldness is required so I've dusted this off and amended some bits and pieces. It's a fic of first times so you know what that means


**After the Rain.**  
Author: Poppie.  
Rating: R for sexual content.  
Pairing: GSR of course.  
Disclaimer: Their not mine but, OH, if they were, I'd let them do this.  
Summary: A fic of first's. Hope you likey!!!

Thanks to my very bold Irish Tramo Dee, who is always there to encourage the smut, and fix the messy up's.

"How did I get here?" Grissom thought.

1st Date.  
Grissom remembered the sound of his heart thumping wildly in chest when he picked her up. The feeling of the soft material of her blouse as he guided her into the restaurant. The colours that danced in her eyes as she smiled at him over the burning candle on their table. How relaxed he felt as they talked. The scent of her perfume as he helped her with her coat. The sweet taste as her lips lightly touched his to say good night.

2nd Date.  
Sara remembered her surprise when his hand took hers as they walked. The smile he gave her when she said "let's do it". The sound of his laughter as they were whisked at high speed around the track of the coaster. The determination in his eyes as he tried for the twentieth time to win her a teddy. The "you can't be serious" expression on his face as she pulled him toward the ghost train. The tremble of her body in the dark that had nothing to do with the ghosts, mummies,of the train. The nervousness in his voice as he asked if he could kiss her. The taste of the popcorn from him as he deepened the kiss.

3rd Date.  
He remembered the disappointment in her eyes when his pager went off. The feeling of distance between them as he hailed the cab. The look of pity she gave him as he apologized for the tenth time. The sound he made as she swept her tongue into his mouth. The feeling of desire as she pressed her body against his. The utter frustration he felt as his body yearned after her as the cab pulled away.

4th Date.  
She remembered the feel of the blanket under her bare legs. The way he wrinkled his forehead as he packed the empty bowls and glasses into the basket. The smile on his face as he watched the ants scurry away with the crumbs that had fallen from their plates. The sound of the autumn leaves crunching under their feet as they walked deeper into the wood. The look of horror as the first rain drop hit his face. The sound of their laughter in the trees as they ran for cover.

Grissom still hadn't let go of Sara's hand as they ran into the old building. They had been caught in a downpour and both were soaked to the skin. Grissom was out of breath, as was Sara but she still couldn't help laughing in between breaths.

"Well it is a picnic, you can't have a proper picnic without rain" She said still out of breath.

"True" Grissom said, Trying to catch his.

"Where are we?" Sara asked as she looked around the building they had found shelter in. In ture CSI fashion she gave the room the once over. There were some old barrels and some wood in one corner and in the other there were eight or nine bails of hay . Below them was a pile of hay where one had fallen from the pile and split.

"It's must be an old barn of some sort used for storage maybe. I'm not sure, I've never been this far down the track before" Grissom said. He couldn't help but let his eyes drift over her wet form, her hair, her lips, his eyes settled on the dark circles that were peeking through her wet shirt.

"So you don't picnic here often?" Sara asked, her voice having the playful lilt that suggested she was teasing him. Sara was fully aware that his eyes were on her and the desire they held in them was unmistakable. The kisses they had shared up to now were only a small taste of their underlying passion.

"No, not as a rule, how do you think its going?" Grissom said being equally playful, his gaze now shifting between her eyes and her lips. As he took a step closer to her he noticed her body was trembling.

"Does it bother you when I look at you?" he asked, seeing her discomfort.

"No... "What I mean is. I'm just not used to having people... you look at me that way" Sara said smiling, her nervousness evident in her tone.

"I can't help it, you're just so... What I'm trying say rather badly is you are beautiful Sara " Grissom stumbled over his words. He could quote Shakespeare, scholars and poets but words failed him every time it came to telling her how she made him feel.

Sara loved to watch him when he was like this. This was a Grissom only she got to see, not the confident CSI supervisor that the lab knew. No, this was date Grissom, the fumbling, nervous, unsure, and utterly adorable man that she had come to know over the last couple of weeks. It warmed her heart that he just allowed himself to be so bad at this in in front of her. Her emotion got the better of her and the words slipped out before she could stop herself.

"I love you" Sara said. Her hand flew to her mouth, as if to stop anything else that chose to slip out. Grissom's mouth dropped open in surprise. Sara tried to backtrack immediately

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say... I mean I do ... but...Oh god I'm sorry. There I go over talking around you again" She said looking down, unable to meet his eyes. Grissom placed his hand under her chin and lifted her now bright red face to meet his eyes. He leaned in and captured her trembling lips. Sara let out a sigh as their wet bodies collided; her arousal soared as his arms enveloped her. Although he too was drenched she could feel the heat of his flesh through the wet skin of their clothes. Sara's hands slipped around his waist and up his back pulling him even closer.

He let out a soft moan as he crushed against her breasts. She too could no longer control the sounds her body made as she felt his hard flesh press against her hip. He began pushing her backward until the coilded with the wall of the building. Grissom had never felt so overcome with passion. He wanted her, all of her. He needed to show her the way he felt, even if he couldn't tell her. He was being driven wild by images of her naked body writhing under his. He had dreamt about touching her intimately, fantasized about her taste, her scent. It was overwhelming, more than he ever let himself imagine it could be.

His lips left her mouth and slid to her neck devouring the soft flesh below her ear. Working his way down along her collar bone he licked and sucked as if testing how far Sara wanted this to go. Feeling no resistance from her he continued downward letting his lips and tongue go as far as the shape of her shirt would let him. She was panting and her heart was thumping so hard she thought he could hear it.

Sara turned her head to allow him easier access. As she did Grissom broke away and looked at her; she wasn't stopping him. He could see the passion and want in her eyes. The walls he had built up to keep her out were coming down block by block. Over the last couple of weeks with every touch, every kiss, they shared Sara was tearing down the barriers it took him a lifetime to build, now he felt unprotected and his fear began to choke him. Feeling his hesitation Sara spoke.

"Don't stop. Please, I don't want you to stop" Sara said breathlessly.

Sara attacked his lips once more as if it was her last kiss. She was overcome with pure lust and years of waiting and wanting. Driven by her need to touch him, Sara continued her exploration of his body sliding her hands to the front of his wet shirt. She could feel the shape of his chest through the fabric. Sara heard a low moan as her hands slipped downward along his waist, she tugged and pulled at his shirt trying to free it from his pants. He growled his approval as her hands slid underneath the wet fabric, pulling him into her once more stroking his bare skin, His walls crashed down around his heart and it flooded with her.

"Sara, oh God, Sara" Grissom said as his mouth attacked her neck again he wanted to taste every inch of her, every freckle, every scar, he wanted to lick and bite his way over her body. He could feel her breasts press against his chest they were hard and teasing him to touch them. His hands came to rest on her waist; he was trembling as he slid one upward stopping at the underside of her breast.

The other hand slid down to her ass, and with a strong grasp of the round swell of one cheek he pulled her into him slipping his knee between her long legs and slammed her against his aching flesh. Sara grunted her approval into his mouth; her body now uncontrollably grinding against his arousal. As his fingers edged upward toward her breast, he moved his mouth to her ear and only above a whisper asked "Is this okay?" As he finished speaking he licked and bit down on her lobe. The innocence of his question aroused her, it rushed straight to her heart and on to her core sending a deliciously, heated buzz between her thighs.

"Oh God, yes, don't stop, please. Touch me, I want you to touch me" Sara said, without taking a breath.

Grissom's hand closed over her left breast kneading the soft mound of flesh, His now rock hard arousal pulsed with every movement of his hand, it wasn't enough he needed to feel her skin. His body craved pulled away from her still holding her hand in his, he lead her to the corner of the barn where the hay was stacked, Sara followed without questioning what he was doing, she was dizzy with arousal and breathless with anticipation.

Sara watched as he began pulling a few bales down to create a makeshift wall which would hide them from anyone who passed by the entrance to the old building. He knelt down and taking Sara's hand he drew her down to him. They lay down together, Sara on her back, Grissom on his side propped up on his elbow.

He leaned in and softly captured her mouth once more, although their kisses had slowed; the intense passion and desire remained in their eyes. His fingers gently and skilfully undid the buttons of her shirt. Sara held her breath as Grissom pulled the white fabric open to reveal her soft lace covered flesh.

The heat returned to Sara's cheeks, he smiled at the picture before him, how innocent she looked, her hair wet and curling, her exposed body flushed in arousal, and her eyes, god a man could die in those eyes. An impish smile played on her swollen lips as she took his hand and returned it to her breast. Grissom gave her a teasing grin as he allowed her to guide his hand.

He traced one finger around the shape of her right breast resting his thumb on the hard bud that was standing to attention through the lace of her bra. He let his finger slide over to the edge of the delicate lace and gently pulled it aside revealing her firm mound. Sara unable to contain herself released a husky moan as he as he leaned down and captured the hard bud between his teeth.

"Oh Gilll" Sara sighed, her senses were on overload. She arched her back upward to meet him, throwing her head back she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into her. Grissom was lost in the taste of her sweet flesh. He didn't break contact with her skin as he slid her wet shirt off. He pulled the straps of her bra down uncovering the other breast. Grissom let out a sigh as her took in her semi naked state for the first time.

"My god Sara you're so beautiful" He said as he leaned into her pushing her down onto the hay. Sara's hands weren't idle she traced her fingers over his back pulling at his wet shirt.

"Take this off" She said, panting and breathless. She needed to feel his skin on hers. Pure lust consumed her, as her climax began to build, knotting in the pit of her stomach. Excitement coursed its way through her veins and sent a rush of heat to her core.

It was like being given everything she ever wanted and it was all wrapped up in the man that was here with her now. Sara pulled at his buttons one by one. She spread the shirt open and off his torso. Lifting her right leg, Sara curled it around Grissom's hip opening herself to him. Her skirt had been pushed up with the friction of their two bodies' movements and had gathered at the top of her legs revealing just a hint of the white silk that covered her sex.

He settled between her soft thighs and pressed his body into hers, his hard flesh now straining against the material of his tented pants. He began grinding against the delicate silk of her underwear, These the only barriers that stopped them from becoming one.

"Are you sure?" Grissom asked, barley able to stop the feast he was making of her mouth.

Sara placed her hands either side of his head and stopped him so she could see his eyes.

"Make love to me Gil"

Their First Time.

Grissom remembered the feel of the damp silk against his fingers as he slid them down her long legs. How cold her hand had felt when she slipped it inside his pants and touched him for the first time. He would never forget the feelings that washed over him as he hovered over her, the head of his arousal poised at her centre.

Sara remembered the feeling of completeness as he pushed his way into her. The way he lost himself in her. The kiss they shared in that moment before he began to move. The clumsiness of his first thrusts. The uncontroled whispered words of love and promises in her ear as his pace increased.

He remembered the tight slickness of her surrounding him. The light in her eyes as she begged him not to stop. The feel of her short nails in his back as she rolled her hips with his. The guttural cry of his name as she climaxed. The pulse of her body as it clamped around his hard flesh. The word's of love and passion that fell from her lips in a jumbled mess.

She remembered the feelings of desire and wild passion as he drove himself into her again and again. The promises he made as his orgasm built. The deep growl as his climax took him. The look in his eyes as he spilled his seed inside her. The feeling of completeness she felt as he lay spent on top of her. The rhythm of his heart as it wildly beat against his chest.

They would always remember their first time. How they held each other afterward listening to the rain hitting against the roof. How her fingers traced from his neck and down his back. How he lightly dozed as he lay on her breasts. Their awkward shyness as they pulled their clothes back on. The way he took her hand as they stood to leave.

"You ready?" Grissom asked, as they walked to the doorway. It had stopped raining and the sun was peeking through the clouds.

"I've been ready for a very long time" Sara said. Her playful grin turning into a full blown Sara Sidle smile. Grissom smiled as he pulled stray pieces of staw from her hair. Hecupped her face in his hands, his eyes locked with hers.

"How did I get here" He said as he blew out a heavy sigh."I have loved you for so long I've forgotten how to feel this way without having to hide it from you."

Sara reached out and touched his cheek; he placed his hand over hers and brought it to his lips after a light kiss he then moved it over his chest to his heart.

"I think if we're careful and give each other time maybe we won't mess this up too much?" she said. The emotion in her voice almost broke his heart. Slowly Sara leaned in a captured his lips in a gentle kiss and then smiled as she pulled him out of the barn into the sunlight.


End file.
